Elbenleben
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Im Leben eines Elben passiert vieles, doch manchmal zieht sich kontinuierlich ein roter Faden hindurch. Gilron mag von keiner allzu hohen Geburt sein, aber dennoch kreuzen sich seine Lebenswege immer wieder mit denen Elronds. Bis zum bitteren Ende.
1. Abenteuerspielplätze

Gilron war ein aufgewecktes Kind, und auch wenn seine Eltern ihn nach dem Schein des Mondes benannt hatten, unter welchem er geboren worden war, so liebte er es, im Sonnenlicht zu tollen und zu spielen.

Und dieser Tage gab es wirklich allerhand zu entdecken. Er war ein Kind der großen Flucht. Während des Kriegs des Zorns nur Monate vor dem Untergang Beleriands geboren, hatte er eigentlich keine Erinnerungen an sein Heimatland. Seine Eltern waren mit König Gil-galad geflohen und hatten sich mit ihm und seinem Volk in den Überresten Ossiriand niedergelassen. Lindon hieß dieses Land nun, und ihm galten Gilrons erste Erinnerungen: saftige Wiesen, weite Standstrände, die unendlich scheinenden Weiten des Meeres, welches mit seinen Fluten Beleriand verschlungen hatte.

Der kleine Elbenjunge mit dem silberblonden Haar war mit dem Hämmern und Sägen und Klopfen groß geworden, das dieser Tage ununterbrochen zu hören war. Ein Reich wollte errichtet werden, Heime gegründet, neue Existenzen geschaffen werden. Man hörte – und _sah_ – viel von den Bemühungen der Brüder Elrond und Elros und des Hohen Königs Gil-galad, welche alle Anstrengungen unternahmen, um dem Volk ein neues Heim zu geben. Selbst Gilron, der nicht viel von solchen Dingen verstand, erkannte, dass das eine enorme und beachtliche Leistung war.

Viel öfters jedoch streifte ihn der Gedanke an Spiele und Abenteuer. Seine Eltern ermahnten ihn immer und immer wieder, dass er nicht auf den zahlreichen Baustellen herum streunen sollte, doch es gab viel zu viel zu entdecken, als dass er sich an die Worte seiner Eltern halten wollte.

Er liebte seine Kindheit, die Unbeschwertheit inmitten einer Zeit der Umbrüche und Neuanfänge, der Unsicherheiten und Ungewissheiten. Es war für ihn eine Zeit von aufregenden Abenteuern und großen Entdeckungen in der Welt der Erwachsenen. Noch viele Jahre später sollte er oft sehnsüchtig daran zurück denken und sich nicht selten zurückwünschen.


	2. Lebenswenden

Seine Wege kreuzten sich immer wieder mit denen des Königs und der beiden Peredhel. Je älter er wurde, desto mehr begriff er, welche Bedeutung ihre Taten trugen, und empfand Bewunderung für sie. Solchen Männern wollte er dienen, solchen Männern wollte er bei ihren großen Taten helfen, wie es einem einfachen Handwerkssohn möglich war. Und so kam er zur Armee.

Er wurde Soldat, diente im Heer und schaffte es dort zu einigem Rang und Namen. Über die Jahre hinweg machte er sich immer wieder verdient und errang so manchen Orden. In vielen Schlachten kämpfte er und stellte sein Geschick immer wieder unter Beweis.

Oftmals zog er unter dem Kommando des Herolds aus und meldete sich nicht selten freiwillig, wenn es hieß, dass der Herr Elrond erneut einen Befehl vom König höchstselbst hatte, die Gefahren der noch unsicheren Grenzen zu bannen und das wilde Mittelerde von ihrer Küstenheimat fern zu halten.

Doch die Wolken zogen sich unmerklich erneut über ihnen zusammen, und schließlich, nach knapp 1700 Jahren, erlebten sie erneut einen großen Krieg. Sauron betrog sie und schmiedete den Meisterring, um daraufhin Eregion mit Krieg zu überziehen. Gilron war einer der ersten, die sich meldeten, um mit dem Herrn Elrond in den Krieg zu ziehen und die Fahne des Hohen Königs hoch zu halten.

Er war stolz darauf, in einen Krieg zu ziehen, der gewiss Geschichte schreiben sollte. Númenor war eine aufstrebende Macht. Doch noch war mit den Elben zu rechnen.

Nie sollte Gilron vergessen, was er in diesen Monaten und Jahren sah und erlebte. Die Schrecken des Krieges prägten ihn und hinterließen tiefe Narben an seiner Seele. Nie zuvor hatte er Gräuel wie diese gesehen, nie zuvor so sehr um sein Leben gebangt, wie in jenen furchtbaren Stunden, als die Verteidigung Ost-in-Edhils fiel und die Straßen der Festungsstadt in Blut schwammen.


	3. Seelenabgründe

Schreie. Lärm. Blut.

Schmerz.

Gilron war Schmerz, Erschöpfung. Er war am Ende.

Hatte sein Leben jemals aus etwas anderem bestanden als dem Kampf um Ost-in-Edhil, als den Kampf ums nackte Überleben? Er konnte es sich nicht mehr vorstellen. Sein Verstand war umnebelt und einzig und allein auf eines fixiert: die Pein, die seinen Körper gefangen hielt. Er wollte nichts anderes, als dass es aufhörte.

Die Stimmen um ihn herum bemerkte er nur deswegen, da sie ihm so nahe waren.

„Herr, seht! Hier liegt Gilron, übel zugerichtet."

Es war Gilron, als würde ein kühler, lindernder Lufthauch ihn umwehen, als jemand neben ihn trat und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Es war eine nahezu unmögliche Kraftanstrengung, seine Augenlieder zu heben und den Blick auf denjenigen zu richten, der helfend an ihn herangetreten war. Sturmgraue Augen blickten auf ihn herab. Elrond.

„Herr …", ächzte er.

„Sprich nicht und spare dir deine Kraft", sagte der Herold. „Ich bringe dich lebend hier heraus."

Und das tat er, auch wenn es wie ein Wunder wirkte, dass Elrond sein Versprechen tatsächlich erfüllte. Gilron jedoch wünschte sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Nicht einmal Elrond hatte es einige Tage später mehr vermocht, sein Bein zu retten; es war ihm fast vollständig abgetrennt worden, als er in einem unachtsamen Moment den verhängnisvollen Streich einfing.

Jetzt, Wochen später in ihrer Zuflucht in den Bergen, lag er auf seinem provisorischen Lager und starrte den Stumpf an, wo einst sein Bein gewesen war. Neben ihm lag seine Krücke, doch er nutzte sie nicht. Er tat kaum mehr etwas anderes als dazusitzen und zu starren.

Manchmal kam Herr Elrond vorbei und sah nach ihm und den anderen Verwundeten. Er sprach ihm aufmunternde Worte zu und sagte, dass Gilron schon wieder auf den Weg der Besserung kommen würde.

Gilron wusste es besser.


End file.
